


Doctor Sexy

by toowincesttolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Doctor Sexy - Freeform, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toowincesttolive/pseuds/toowincesttolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean watch Doctor Sexy. Sam is a little more interested in Dean than the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy

Dean situated himself in the middle of his bed. He got up and messed with the pillows some more and found another blanket. Then, he plopped again in the middle of the bed and reached for the remote.

He had three episodes of Doctor Sexy to catch up on that he had missed on the last hunt. On the way home, Dean had barely maintained his composure enough to drive straight at a reasonable 10 miles or so over the speed limit. He had applauded himself for avoiding Sam’s questions and making it to his room to watch the episodes unnoticed.

As the opening theme played, he really wished he had some pie. Maybe just popcorn. A TV Show snack.

Almost as if on queue, right as Dean was pondering getting a slice of pie, Sam came strolling through his bedroom door with a slice of pie. He pushed Dean over and sat down next to him, placing the pie in his lap.

“Sam? What are you doing?” Dean asked, a little befuddled and fairly worried as he fumbled for the remote before Doctor Sexy could come back from the commercial break.

“Well, you were nearly bouncing out of your seat on the way home, and Doctor Sexy already takes up a good quarter of the recording space on the DVR,” Sam stated, matter-of-factly.

“Sammy,” Dean whined, “This is, I mean… It’s kind of… embarrassing.”

“Dean. I have literally had my dick up your ass, and I have seen you in every possible embarrassing situation. We were both IN an episode of Doctor Sexy once. So, if you would kindly move the fuck over, I wanna see what’s so great about it.” Sam stared in Dean in the eyes until he finally moved over with a deep sigh.

~

“Dean, you know, this… uh, Doctor Sexy. He kinda looks like me,” Sam mouthed into Dean’s ear. He could see the blush creep up to Dean’s face. Sam kissed the base of Dean’s neck and slowly moved up towards his jaw. Dean let out a soft moan. He raised a hand to try to swat Sam away because he knew he would never get caught up on Doctor Sexy if he didn’t watch it then.

Sam slowly removed his lips from Dean’s neck, but still leaned against Dean so his mouth was right at Dean’s ear.

“What if I got myself a pretty white coat like him, Dean? and maybe, what else? What makes Doctor Sexy sexy, Dean?” Sam whispered.

“Shut the fuck up, Sam,” Dean said, pushing Sam away from him and turning up the volume on the TV. Sam smirked and leaned back.

At the next commercial break, before Dean could hit fast forward, Sam leaned forward again. “Cowboy boots. I’ll fuck you in a clean white coat and cowboy boots. Would you like that Dean? Yeah, I knew you would.”

Dean let out an involuntary shiver listening to Sam. His thoughts on the actual show were long gone.

Sam's hand slid down Dean's shirt slowly. "I think we'll start with a thorough-" he grabbed Dean's dick through his jeans "-examination."

The sound Dean made could have put seasoned porn stars to shame for years, and Sam would be bragging on that for years.

Sam planted his knee on Dean’s right side. He shifted his weight swung around so he was seated directly in front of Dean, effectively blocking the TV that Dean was no longer watching.

Sam placed his hand on Dean’s head for a moment and said, in his best nurse impression, “Sir you’re very flushed. Maybe you have a fever. Let’s get you out of these layers.” Sam smirked as he unbuttoned Dean’s jeans. He unzipped them and brought them to Dean’s knees in seconds. Then, Sam seemed to remember Dean’s shirt, or rather, Dean’s shirts. He pushed his hand under them and brought them over Dean’s head in one free motion.

Dean, now in only his boxers, reached for Sam’s shirt and jeans and yanked at them until Sam matched Dean’s state of (un)dress.

Sam got impossibly closer to Dean to grind against him, their growing erection pressed up against each other. His hands traveled to Dean’s waistband where they slid under to grab Dean’s ass.

Sam leaned forward and sucked a spot on Dean’s collarbone before he put his mouth to Dean’s ear and whispered, “You seem to be in very good shape, Mr. Winchester, but I’d like to… run some more tests, if you don’t mind.”

If anyone had ever told Sam he would be grinding against his brother, turning him on with bits of things he’d caught from a soap opera about a hospital, he would have laughed in their face. Now, though, with the sounds Dean was making underneath him, Sam could see himself doing this much more often.

“Mmmm. Sam, fuck me, please,” Dean moaned.

“Maybe if you’re a good patient, Mr. Winchester, you can earn a reward. Maybe start with addressing me as Dr. Sexy,” Sam winked.

Sam moved back and pulled Dean with him so Dean could lay down and give Sam more access to his hole.

He pushed the elastic waistband from Dean’s hips with one hand and used his other to fumble for the lube in the drawer on his nightstand.

“This may feel a little cold,” Sam said as he slicked up a few fingers.

Dean felt one cold fingers pressing into his hole and moaned again.

“How does this feel?” Sam asked, and Dean could hear the smirk on Sam’s face.

“G-Good. M-More, please,” Dean gasped as Sam moved his finger and added a second finger to it. Dean could barely think as Sam started scissoring his ass before adding a third finger.

“H-Hurry, Sam, ah, Dr. Sexy,” Dean whined.

“You seem a little desperate, Mr. Winchester,” Sam noted. But, he withdrew his fingers from Dean’s ass, leaving him empty and whining, as he slicked up his cock and lined it up with Dean’s ass.

“Tell me if you feel any pain,” Sam said just before he thrust in.

“OH, uhh, mmm, S-Doc- OH… huh,” Dean moaned and struggled to string together a complete thought.

“C’mon, spit it out,” Sam said, speeding up his pace.

“I’m gonna- Gonna-”

Sam wrapped one hand around Dean’s dick and pumped in time with his thrusts.

“Come on, Dean. Come for me,” Sam said, completely abandoning his doctor facade for the moment.

That finally sent Dean over the edge, screaming Sam’s name and coming all over himself.

Sam pushed in one last time and stilled. He came with his head thrown his head back with a huge, silent “OH” on his lips. He rolled out and laid next to Dean. He turned his head and kissed him as they came down from their highs.

“I fucking love you,” Sam said, breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

“Sam,” Dean said, ever so quietly, “Can we do that again sometime? Maybe with the coat and boots?”

“Absolutely,” Sam said.

“Can we watch another episode before round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> I recently realized I've been an awful person. Thanks forever to svolto.tumblr.com who reads my awful things and makes them less bad. Please Please Please leave kudos, comment, etc. if you liked it!!


End file.
